1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to satellite communication transmission systems and in particular to an improved distortion compensating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art communication systems via satellites, the frequency characteristics of the satellite transponder is such that distortion of the signal occurs. Such distortion must be compensated by providing an opposite predistortion before the signal passes through the satellite transponder or alternatively by subsequently removing the distortion in the transmitter or in the receiver of the ground radio station. Generally, predistortion is used since a fewer number of distortion removing devices are required at the transmitting site than would be required at the receiving site due to the fact that there are many more receivers than there are transmitters. Until this time, it has been common to remove the distortion caused by the frequency characteristic of a satellite transponder with the use of distortion removers in the modulator frequency stage of approximately 70MHz of the transmitter at the ground radio position.